Water Under The Bridge
by BuggyQ
Summary: Richard and Kahlan are swept into a new adventure when Kahlan makes a precipitous decision in a crisis.
1. Chapter 1

**Water Under The Bridge**

I'm taking a dip into a longer form now. I'd been kinda stuck on this story till I saw Mirror. It was nice to have a really light story for a change, and it helped me take a little different tack with this one. Plotwise, it's not as strong as I'd like, but I finally decided I'm okay with that, so take this as just a marginally fluffy piece, in which I address the impracticality of Confessors' gowns, how Richard and Kahlan always seem hang on to their little backpacks no matter what they go through, and Richard's habit of finding new relatives in odd places. Set immediately after Deception. (BTW, I'm finding the geography of the Midlands more than a bit perplexing, so if the mountain setting isn't right, sue me.) And yes, there's a bit of business halfway through and again at the end that we've seen done to death on the show. Like I said, this is fluff, and I needed a deus ex machina.

Reviews welcomed, flames ignored, gratuitous flattery encouraged.

I don't own them, they're not mine, I'm just taking them out for a spin. I promise to fill the tank when I'm done.

Summary: Richard and Kahlan are swept into a new adventure when Kahlan makes a precipitous decision in a crisis.

*****************************************************************************

Richard watched Kahlan as they rode through a torrential downpour, the rain spilling off the Confessor's hood she'd pulled up over her raven hair. He couldn't quite see her eyes, but he had a feeling they wouldn't be looking back at him. She'd been a little distant since the near-disaster at Grayston. It was clear the death of Carver Dunn had weighed on her. That and the fact that their presence had led to the deaths of so many...

Richard pulled his thoughts away from that, knowing there was nothing to be done about it now. But he realized as he thought it that his mood was no better than Kahlan's.

_And this rotten weather isn't helping_, he thought, annoyed, wiping the icy rain out of his eyes for the hundredth time that afternoon. It felt cold enough for the rain to turn to snow, and he worried that it would as they climbed toward the mountains.

For her part, Kahlan wasn't looking forward to crossing the bridge. The river running alongside the road was high, too high, and churning violently. But they had to cross, despite the danger. Crossing might give them some respite from the constant pressure from the D'Harans. _Once we get across, we can take out the bridge, and we might finally have a chance to slow down a little_. They had to be getting close to the bridge by now...

There was a faint noise behind them, and Richard stopped for an instant, looking back, though the rain made it difficult to see very far. But in the dim light, he thought he caught a glint of metal through the trees. _Damn_! he thought. _They must have gotten word that we were headed for the northern bridge_. He wheeled back and called softly to Kahlan, "Move! D'Harans!"

Kahlan spurred her horse forward without a glance backward, trusting Richard's instincts. As she did, an arrow flew past the spot she'd just been. They raced forward, the rain making it hard to see where they were going. More arrows flew by, some dangerously close, but they seemed to be gaining ground on the archers. _But what if there are more at the bridge_? Kahlan thought with a sinking feeling as Richard's horse galloped just ahead of her. She shook off the feeling. _Get there first, and deal with whatever_—

Her horse shrieked, plunging forward and down. Kahlan threw herself to the side, trying desperately to avoid being pinned by the falling horse. She hit the ground, rolling, and came up painfully hard against a tree. She lay there for a moment, trying to breathe, then saw the soldiers riding for her just beyond her struggling horse. _There are so many_, she thought. _Where did they all come from_? She struggled to her feet, grabbing for her daggers as she did, and ran unsteadily for the bridge, which she could see now wasn't far ahead. _Thank the spirits for small favors_. Richard had reined in his horse and was turning back toward her. "NO!" she yelled, waving him on, "Get to the bridge! There may be more there!"

He hesitated, and she thought for a horrible moment he was going to ride back into that army behind them. She heard pounding behind her, and turned on the run, flinging a dagger up into the throat of the soldier about to swing his sword down upon her. He fell backwards, making a gurgling noise, and she grabbed for the reins as the horse flew by. She missed the reins, but managed to catch the stirrup. It jolted her forward, and she fell, dragging behind the horse. It slowed enough, though, that she was able to get her feet under her, and, still running, pull herself painfully up onto the horse. She spurred it forward, just ahead of another rider.

Richard had turned his and was driving again for the bridge. But Kahlan felt a wave of dread as she saw more soldiers, this time on foot, break from the trees behind the bridge. They were trying to cut her off from Richard, and both of them from the bridge. _And they're going to succeed_, Kahlan thought grimly. Richard had turned his horse, drawing the Sword of Truth and slashing violently at the line of running soldiers. They broke away, but some of them continued toward the bridge, while others began slashing back at Richard. "Richard!" Kahlan cried desperately, "Get to the bridge! The bridge!"

He turned, finally realizing the threat, and wheeled his horse back, cutting down two of the men running for the bridge. But the others angled to cut her off from him. There were now a dozen soldiers between her and Richard. And escape.

"Cut it!" Kahlan yelled as he reached the edge of the bluff over the river where the narrow rope bridge was staked solidly into the ground.

"What!?" Richard yelled back, incredulous. He batted aside one sword thrust and took out another soldier as he turned.

Kahlan could see the flood waters were washing over the base of the bridge now, the water dark and turbulent. _This is insane_, she thought. _What you're thinking is insane_.

_Do you have a better idea?_ another part of her asked. The first didn't answer. "I said, cut the bridge!" As she galloped closer, she could see the soldiers readying themselves for her impact.

"Not till you get here!" Richard yelled, brushing aside one sword thrust and turning to impale another attacker. He wheeled his horse in a circle, leaping off as he turned. With the horse between him and the bulk of the soldiers for the moment, he backed onto the planks of the rickety rope bridge to give himself protection from attacks from the side.

"I have a plan!" Kahlan drove her horse at the soldiers blocking her, but one of them grabbed at the reins as she galloped past, the horse's head turning violently, and Kahlan was nearly pitched off as it spun. She threw herself off, landing off-balance in the wet grass, and slashed with her remaining dagger at the nearest soldier. He pulled back, avoiding her attack, but he slipped in the grass and fell, and she turned back toward the bridge.

And came face to face with four more soldiers only a few yards away and coming fast. She was quickly being surrounded, but there was only one soldier between her and the edge of the bluff. _Well then_, she thought, _the insane option is all that's left_.

"Kahlan!" she heard Richard yell desperately.

"Cut the bridge!" she yelled back, turning to run toward the river.

"What are you doing?! Kahlan!"

"Cut the bridge, you fool!!"

"Kahlan, NO!" She only dimly heard his words as she stabbed her dagger into the chest of the one soldier standing between her and the river. She shoved him aside and, putting every bit of strength she had into it, dove headlong into the raging water below.


	2. Chapter 2

Water Under The Bridge, Chapter 2

Yes, it's a really short chapter. But I liked the break point, so I'll be posting this and Chapter 3 in quick succession.

*****************************************************************************

Richard gave a roar of anger and defiance, slicing through one soldier after another. But a part of him was trying to regain control. _She did that for a reason. She wanted you on the other side. That's where she's headed. If she can make it, she'll need help. Go to her!_

He cut through another soldier, but there was still at least a score of them left. He hacked once at the upper part of the rope bridge to his right, edging back as he did. He gave it another blow, and the top rope parted. The bridge shook, and the down-river side dipped dangerously into the water. The soldier closest to him lost his balance, grabbed wildly for the other support, missed, and fell screaming into the water. He disappeared frighteningly fast. Richard grabbed hard onto the remaining support, and hacked at it with the sword before another soldier could move up to stop him. It parted in one blow this time, and the base of the bridge ripped slowly apart under the onslaught of the river. Richard held tightly as the bridge swung downstream, his feet swept from under him, hoping the ropes on the far side held.

They did. Barely. The bridge lurched violently toward the far bank, and Richard grabbed for a low-hanging tree branch as it hit. He pulled himself to shore just as the bridge ripped free of its remaining support and swept downstream. He stopped for an instant to catch his breath, looking downstream, hoping to catch sight of Kahlan on the shore, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Richard set off downstream at a run, ignoring the remaining few arrows shot at him by the soldiers. He broke away from the river when a rock outcropping blocked his way, cursing under his breath as he scrambled desperately up the hill. When he rounded the outcropping and could see the river again, he thought he saw a flash of white far below and downstream, caught up in a battered tree wedged precariously against two rocks in the river. But it disappeared as the tree broke in two and was swept away. _No_! He sprinted downhill, desperately trying to catch up with whatever it was he'd seen, hoping against hope it was her. And that he could get to her in time.

He ran for what seemed an eternity, his lungs bursting, but couldn't catch sight of her again. He finally tripped over a tree root, tumbling head over heels, and came to rest on his back, half-sobbing, gasping for air. _You lost her_, he thought sickly. _She's gone_.

_No_, he told himself. _No__. Not like this. She's too strong—she'll find a way to survive this. Keep going. She needs you._

He struggled to his feet and set off again, half-stumbling as he ran through the rain, but determined to find her, knowing if he didn't, he'd probably go insane.


	3. Chapter 3

Water Under The Bridge, Chapter 3

*****************************************************************************

_Insane_, Kahlan thought as she struggled to the surface of the raging river, hoping she knew which way the surface was. She was being tumbled wildly, but her head broke through to air, and she gulped desperately. She tried to swim, but the river made any kind of consistent effort impossible. She was barely able to keep her head above water, let alone make any progress toward the opposite shore. The water was icy, and her fingers felt so numb she worried that she wouldn't be able to hold on even if she could get close enough to grab a passing branch.

She heard roaring, and tried to twist to look downstream, but as she turned her head, she saw cliffs rising on either side—and a moment later saw an enormous rock flying towards her…

The blow was stunning. She was past the rock, the cliffs flying by, before she was even aware of what had happened. An instant later, agony seared along her side. _Ribs_, she thought dimly. _I have broken ribs_. It was even harder now to move, each attempt bringing unimaginable pain. She gasped for air but got mostly water, and coughed agonizingly.

Then, suddenly, Kahlan found herself caught up in branches, and the banks slowed their rush past her. Then another jarring blow, and she came to a stop. She sobbed, trying to get air into her tortured lungs, the freezing water still pounding against her as she tried to ignore the stabbing sensations in her left side. She looked up, trying to see if she could climb out, using the tree she'd become entangled in. She turned, grabbing a branch, pulling herself toward the bank—_it's even the right side_, she thought, a wild hope springing in her. But then the tree shifted, making a horrible cracking sound, and she was whirling downstream again, now with her Confessor's gown tangled in the branches of the tree, pulling her under. _If I live through this_, she thought wildly, _I'm going to make Confessors wear more practical clothes._

That was Kahlan's last coherent thought for a long time. She was too busy trying to keep her head above water to see if there was any way out of this nightmare. But the nightmare came to an ironic end, given her previous thought about her gown. Her sleeve caught on a rock outcropping when she struck it—this time on her right side, though miraculously the blow wasn't as violent. It held just long enough for her to grab hold of the rock and hang on, despite the river pulling furiously at her. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, she was able to pull herself toward the bank, coughing up water as she went, each cough shooting pain up her side. Her knees touched bottom, and she crawled weakly forward, away from the deadly pull of the river, still strong even in this eddy. Away from the nightmare. Away from…

_Of course_, she thought, exhausted, looking back at the river…and then across at the far shore, where she hoped Richard would be. _I'm on the wrong side_. She looked up the bank, half-expecting to see D'Harans already. There weren't any there, but she wasn't sure it made much difference. She didn't think she could make it up the bank, and she was shaking from cold. _This is ridiculous_, she thought foggily, trying to crawl forward, but finding herself falling forward, barely keeping her face out of the muddy bank. _I've fought Mord Sith, insane wizards, Darken Rahl himself, and I'm going to die from exposure…_


	4. Chapter 4

Water Under The Bridge, Chapter 4

*****************************************************************************

Darkness was falling as the rain slowly stopped. A dark figure, faintly lit by a glowing orb hovering near it, moved towards the riverbank, towards a crumpled, mud-caked figure in white.

"Oh, my," the figure said. Her quiet voice radiated concern. "Oh, my, oh, my." She rolled Kahlan onto her back, cooing gently at the faint moan she heard. "I am sorry, dear, I'm afraid this may hurt you. But we can't be leaving you here, that's certain." She lifted Kahlan from the shoulders and began dragging her heavily up the riverbank, stopping several times to shift her grip. She continued dragging the unconscious Confessor after she reached level ground, moving her laboriously toward a small cart with a donkey in harness. Once there, she stopped, looking back and forth from the cart to her charge.

"Now how on earth am I going to manage this?" she said. The orb of light made a sound, and the woman said, "I am hurrying." She lifted Kahlan, wincing as she thought of the pain she must be inflicting. She wrestled the Confessor into the cart, then climbed in, rummaged about, found a blanket, and covered her with it. "Hush, you. I'm stronger than I look," she said, panting. "But I say, next time I do something like this, I'm bringing Roderick." She took a moment to wipe her forehead.

"All right now, Blossom," she said, climbing forward to the drivers' seat and picking up the reins. "Home, my darling, and quick. But be gentle." She flicked the reins, the orb flitted forward and disappeared, and the donkey stepped forward steadily into the darkness.

Minutes later, a contingent of D'Haran soldiers marched into the clearing. "Search the bank," the sergeant yelled. "If you miss her, I'll have your heads!"

_***_

Richard kept searching, even after it became too dark to see much along the bank. Finally, after he realized he'd almost walked past a bear's pawprint without seeing it, he came to the conclusion that he had to stop. It killed him to wait, but he didn't want to risk missing Kahlan's trail if she were well enough to walk away from the river. He built a fire, which took a long time given the dampness of the wood. At least the rain had stopped. He lay next to the fire, exhausted, but unable to sleep. _Be safe, Kahlan_, he thought into the darkness. _Be well_.

_***_

Kahlan was fairly certain she was not well. She wasn't sure of much beyond that, though. She was in a bed, under heavy covers, and her head hurt. Actually, everything hurt. Badly.

She shifted, trying to sit up and look around in the dark room, to see where she was. But the slightest movement sent pain shooting up her side. She coughed weakly, and the pain turned her vision red. Her head swam, and she fell exhausted back into the pillow. _It's a pillow. Richard would love this_. Her heart sank as she thought of him, how worried he would be. _If he made it to the other side_, she thought, and felt a terrible pressure around her heart. _Stop it. He's fine. Don't give up. _She coughed again, shallowly, wishing she could do more. Her chest felt like an anvil was sitting on it.

A door opened near her head, and light spilled into the room. She blinked away tears, trying to see what was coming into the room. She prayed silently it wasn't a threat—she wasn't sure she'd be able to move even if the entire D'Haran army walked in.

"Oh, you're awake! That's lovely!" a woman's voice said. Then she ducked out the door again, and came back with a small lamp. Her face was round, with rosy cheeks and a warm, friendly smile. "How are you, my dear?"

Kahlan was taken aback. She'd braced herself for the worst on the riverbank, and to find herself here, with this sweet-faced woman, was confusing. "I'm…" she croaked, unable to find her voice, "I…hurt," she finished weakly.

"Oh, my, yes, I can imagine. You've been through quite an ordeal. I'm afraid I may have to make it worse for a bit. Are you up to having me take a look at you?"

"Are you a…who are you?" Kahlan asked. "And where…?"

"You're in Waterford," the woman said. "I'm Marlena Barstow, and this is my home."

_Waterford_? Kahlan thought with dismay. They'd passed Waterford two days earlier. _How did I get so far downstream_? "When—?"

There was a pounding on a door somewhere near, and a voice shouted, "Open up! Open up, in the name of Lord Rahl!"

Kahlan closed her eyes, thinking, _Of course. It's the entire D'Haran army_, but she was too tired to even feel fear anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Water Under The Bridge, Chapter 5

*****************************************************************************

At dawn, Richard followed the river slowly downstream, studying every sign, every possible hint of Kahlan's presence. But there were none. He came to the conclusion that if Kahlan had made it out of the river—_she made it out, damn you!_—she'd done so on the other side. He stopped to consider his options. Obviously he needed to get back across the river. _Honestly, I think I'm going to spend the rest of my life risking it to get back and forth across this bloody river_. He'd have to either find a boat, or go all the way down to the bridge they'd bypassed two days earlier because there'd been a small contingent of D'Haran guards. _I should have expected those soldiers to be at the north bridge_, he berated himself. _I should have seen it coming._

Richard resolutely pushed aside his self-recrimination and continued his slow pace downstream, unwilling to give up on the chance that he'd find Kahlan on his side yet.

_***_

Marlena sighed in exasperation as the pounding on the door resumed. "Just a moment!" she called. "I'm not exactly presentable." She looked down at Kahlan, who looked as though she'd given up. "Right then, don't you worry, my dear. _Khalema! Rhos thema, al amato rhos_!" Khalan's eyes fluttered open as she heard the incantation, and saw a brief flare of light. "Now you just go back to sleep, dear, and I'll take care of those nasty soldiers," Marlena whispered. "If they come in here, just keep quiet and don't move. This spell works best on stationary objects."

She grabbed the lamp and left the room, and Kahlan heard her opening a door, then the soldiers bursting in. "What are you hiding, woman?" a rough man's voice shouted.

"Hiding? Since when did it become a crime to get your clothes on before entertaining guests? No man has seen me in that state since my dear William passed, and—"

"Who else is in here?" the soldier snapped, though he sounded a bit less angry.

"Only my dear aunt Corinne. She's sleeping in that room there. She's been ill, I'm afraid."

"We need to search this house," the soldier said, and this time he sounded almost apologetic. Kahlan was becoming more impressed by Marlena with every moment.

The door to her room slammed open, and Kahlan controlled her urge to open her eyes, to spring to her feet and defend herself. It wasn't really hard given her state, but she suddenly felt that she'd be in danger if she even looked. She heard the sound of chain mail, then a hand pulled her coverlet back slightly. Kahlan shivered at the cold, which hurt, but the soldier quickly threw the covers back. Footsteps, furniture being shoved around roughly, then the footsteps receding, and the door slammed. "The Confessor isn't here, just an old woman. Move on. And woman, if anyone in this village is caught harboring enemies of Lord Rahl, the whole village will be punished. Do you understand?"

Kahlan's breath caught as she thought again of the deaths in Kalley Glen, and she immediately regretted it. _Spirits, I'd forgotten how much broken ribs hurt_. She faintly heard the soldiers leaving, and then the door opened again. "Now then, let's see what we can do for you. You look like you spent a month inside a butter churn."

Kahlan didn't answer, trying to avoid breathing again.

"Ribs hurting you, are they?" Marlena said. "Here, drink this." She helped Kahlan lift her head slightly and offered her a mug with something warm and very bitter in it. Kahlan's nose wrinkled at the taste. "Yes, I know, it isn't the most pleasant taste. I've tried to find ways to make it better—sugar, molasses—but it always ends up tasting bitter and vile instead of just bitter, so I gave up. But it will help with the pain, and help you sleep. That's what you need most right now." She lowered Kahlan's head to the pillow gently.

The warmth of the drink felt good, but despite that Kahlan still felt chilled. Even under the covers it seemed like she'd never get warm.

Marlena's hand touched her forehead. "I was afraid of that. You have a fever," she said. "All that water in your lungs. Well, the tea may help with that, as well. I'll bring you a warming pan—"

"Wait," Kahlan said, trying to free a hand from the covers and failing. "I can't stay here. I have to leave—you're—" She caught a shallow breath. "—you're not safe with me here."

Marlena waved her hand airily. "I'm no less safe with you here than I've been on my own. Even if those soldiers come back, they'll only see what they expect to see—my elderly aunt Corinne. Besides, how far do you think you could get as you are right now?"

"But—"

"No buts. You're here, and you'll stay till you can move on your own. Hush, now, and sleep."

Kahlan gave up trying to convince her, suddenly too tired to think clearly. _I wonder what was in that tea_. But one thought persisted, even as she felt sleep overwhelming her. _Richard. I have to tell her to find Richard._


	6. Chapter 6

Water Under The Bridge, Chapter 6

*****************************************************************************

Richard was trying very hard not to be found. After a full day and half a night of walking, much more tiring on foot than it had been on horseback despite it being downhill, he'd finally made it back to the bridge. Only to find that now there was a whole legion of soldiers, half on each side of the wide wooden bridge. _They're here looking for us. Maybe they haven't found her yet!_ Which did his heart a world of good, even if it didn't help him figure out what to do next.

He looked down at the river, which seemed only slightly calmer down here. He looked back upstream, and smiled. There was a log, much like the one he thought he'd seen Kahlan clinging to in the river, floating downstream. _That'll do just fine_, he thought, hoping the current wasn't as fast as it looked.

Richard made his way carefully down to the river, making certain the soldiers didn't see him. He slipped into the water, gasping at the cold and trying hard to hold his footing against the surprisingly strong current. _That definitely rules out swimming across_, he thought. _By the time I got halfway across, I'd be under the bridge, and right in front of the D'Harans_.

He swam the few yards out to the log, one hand holding the Sword of Truth to his side. The current was even stronger near the center of the wide river, grabbing at him as he swam, but he was able to reach the log. He settled in, one hand holding to the log, one leg curled around an underwater branch. The rest of him floated beneath it, only his face above water, shielded from sight by a branch. He watched the bank flow by swiftly, then, when he saw the bridge coming up, he let go of the log. The river swept him into the piling, hard, and Richard's breath went out of him with a whoosh, but he was able to grab hold. He scrambled up the piling and perched himself on one of the beams underneath the bridge, trying to regain his breath as quietly as possible. He waited to hear an alarm, but none sounded, and he settled in to wait for nightfall, shivering.

After dark, Richard climbed carefully across the underside of the bridge. It was hard to do silently, and more than once he had to stop and hold his breath—and his grip—while a soldier paced overhead. He finally made it across after what seemed like hours. Then more waiting while the soldiers on this side milled about. Having gotten across was one thing, but now he wasn't sure how to get away from the bridge without being heard or seen.

Then an opportunity presented itself. He heard a wagon roll up on the far side of the bridge, and the soldiers turned, some of them crossing the bridge. A guard on the far side of the bridge called to the wagon driver to halt. "What are you doing out this time of night?" he asked.

A woman's voice answered. "I'm Britta Moragon. I'm the local healer. I've been down to Farmer Alford's to look after his wife. She had a rough birth, and needed my assistance. Is there something wrong?"

"We're looking for a fugitive, Kahlan Amnell, an enemy of Lord Rahl. Have you seen anyone on the road?"

"No, no one," she said, sounding nervous.

"Keep your eyes open. If anyone in the village is found harboring the fugitive, the punishment for the entire village will be harsh."

"I understand, sir," the woman said, and the wagon moved forward across the bridge. Richard poked his head out from under the bridge, and saw there were no soldiers on his side. He slipped up the bank, keeping his head below the edge of the bridge, and as the wagon rolled past him, leaped forward and grabbed hold of the side as the wagon turned south toward the village of Waterford. He clung to the side, hoping the darkness was enough to obscure him, grateful the soldiers had a lantern. That would limit their vision in the darkness. And he was on the far side of the wagon from the bridge.

And Kahlan still hadn't been captured. He thought quickly as the wagon rolled forward toward the village. He was clearly going to need help, but didn't know who to trust. But the spirits seemed to have guided him to his best bet—Britta Moragon. As a healer, she could move through the village without arousing suspicion, and if Kahlan was hurt… _How could she not have been, the way that river was moving? It was bad enough down here._ Richard ignored the sinking feeling in his chest and concentrated on the approaching village. He couldn't risk staying where he was as they rolled through, so he leaped off as they came alongside a small shed. He rolled to a stop, and watched after the wagon as it rolled through the dimly lit center of the village and came to a stop a few doors past the town center. He watched Britta climb down from the seat, and then stop, looking across at the house on the other side. She took a few steps toward it, and waited, clearly listening to something. She turned a moment later, and quickly crossed the street again and made her way inside.

Richard slipped quietly through the village, moving from shadow to shadow till he reached the house she'd entered. He circled around to the back, hoping there was a rear entrance. There was. He debated a moment, worried there might be others inside, then finally rose and tried the door.

It opened, and he stepped into the softly lit interior. He could hear muffled noises coming from the next room. He stepped forward, stealthily, and then came face-to-face with Britta as she stepped through the door. She gasped, stepping back.

"Shhhh!" he said, holding his hands up to show he was no threat. "Please, I need your help. You're a healer, right?" She nodded, clearly frightened out of her wits. She wasn't a particularly attractive woman, with a sharp nose and narrow, downturned lips that gave her an expression of annoyance, but her height and her dark hair reminded him painfully of Kahlan. And it didn't help that she was wearing white. "Please," he said again, "I'm looking for someone. She may have needed a healer."

She looked shrewdly at him, her fear subsiding somewhat. "Kahlan Amnell?"

Richard swallowed, hoping he wasn't making a huge mistake. "Yes. She was caught in a flood and swept downstream. I'm hoping she made it to this village. Have you seen her?"

"The soldiers are looking for her," she said, and she seemed to be calculating.

"I know," he said. "I know it's a risk for you to help me, but please, I need to find her. Please."

She looked away from him for a moment, and seemed to come to a conclusion. "I haven't seen her," she said, and Richard's heart sank, "but I may know someone who has."

Richard's face lit up. "You do? Who? Where?" he said, his voice rising.

"Hush!" Britta said, glancing behind her nervously. "I may have heard something," she said quietly.

"From the house across the street?" he said.

She looked nervous again. "You saw me," she said, clearly thinking that if he had, someone else might have. "You'll have to move quickly. The woman there is named Marlena. I heard her speaking to someone, but she lives alone."

Richard felt a wild hope. _Could she be that close_? "What kind of person is this Marlena?" he asked.

Britta wrinkled her nose in distaste, which made her even less attractive. "She dabbles in magic—fancies herself a descendant of wizards. Some of the villagers go to her for potions. As if she were a healer!" She caught herself, and started again. "She's no friend of Darken Rahl, if that's what you're asking. But no one here dares to report her, for fear of what she might do."

"Thank you," Richard said, and turned to go.

"If your friend is ill, bring her here," Britta said, suddenly all kindness. "I'll do what I can for her. Which is more than I can say for Marlena," she added, some of the bitterness returning to her tone.

Richard nodded, and slipped out the door.

Britta turned and walked quickly into the other room. "Roderick!" she said, shaking her husband awake. "Roderick! Wake up, you drunken sot!" She whacked him over the head. "You need to go get the soldiers. Tell them I know where Kahlan Amnell is. And the Seeker!"


	7. Chapter 7

Water Under The Bridge, Chapter 7

*****************************************************************************

Kahlan woke slowly, to the sound of soft singing coming from nearby. She opened her eyes, and saw Marlena knitting in a chair beside the bed. She stopped when she noticed Kahlan looking at her, and smiled kindly. "There now, you look better. I'll wager you feel a bit better, too, don't you, dear?"

Kahlan did. Her head was no longer pounding, though her ribs still hurt. "I do, thank you. You're very kind."

Marlena waved away the compliment. "It's the least I could do for the Mother Confessor." She noticed Kahlan's face blanch as she realized Marlena knew who she was. "It was hard to miss, what with the Confessor's gown and all," she said dryly, gesturing to the foot of the bed, where Kahlan's clothes were draped. "And the soldiers asking for you by name. You are just a bit famous, after all." A noise came from somewhere under the knitting—a familiar noise Kahlan couldn't place at first. Marlena reached into a voluminous pocket, and pulled out a glowing vial.

"A nightwisp!" Kahlan breathed.

"Her name is Fleur. And she gives you her very great regards," Marlena said. "She's the one who led me to you. Came to me all in a dither the other night, said you were in danger and I had to come. I do wish you'd been more specific," Marlena said reprovingly to the glow. "If I'd known it was going to be that difficult to get her into the cart, I'd have brought along help." Kahlan couldn't quite make out the response. "Oh, hush. I'd trust Roderick with my life. He's no loyalist, in spite of that shrew of a wife."

"Excuse me, but…how long have I been here?" Kahlan asked, her sense of time completely lost.

"I found you night before last," she said. "You've been through quite a fever. It was worst last night, but along midnight it finally broke. It's a good thing you're as strong as you are. I've seen people not recover from hurts as bad as yours."

Kahlan vaguely remembered bits and pieces of the time she'd lost. Nightmarish scenes interspersed with images of Marlena's worried face. She had a brief flash of a particularly bad moment, when she'd thought she was back in Giller's keep…

"You had some bad dreams," Marlena said perceptively. "But then I imagine you've had some bad reality." _That's putting it mildly_, Kahlan thought. "But that's all past," Marlena added briskly, standing up and moving to set Fleur's vial on a small table near the bed. She stopped for a moment, holding the wisp up to her face, listening. "Really? Well, that's wonderful. But we can't expect you to entertain guests on an empty stomach," she said to Kahlan. "Let me get you something to eat. I imagine you're rather hungry." She laid Fleur on the table and bustled out of the room.

Kahlan was hungry, she realized. As tired as she still was, she felt as though she could eat a horse. Then she felt a pang as she realized how long she'd been out. _Two days_, she thought. _Richard must be insane with worry_.

_It's all right_, Fleur said quietly. _He's almost here_.

"He is!?" Kahlan said joyfully. She started to sit up, then stopped, wincing, as her ribs reminded her they weren't close to being healed yet. She lay back carefully, breathing shallowly. Between breaths, she asked, "Where is he? Is he all right?"

_He's just fine. He'll be better when he's with you again._

_So will I_, Kahlan thought.

***

Richard crept forward. He'd had a bad moment crossing the street when he thought he'd been seen, but there had been no alarm. Now he was at Marlena's back door, about to enter the same way he'd done Britta's.

The door opened, spilling light into the dark space behind the house. "Well, don't just stand there, young man! Come in! We've been waiting for you."

Richard blinked in surprise for an instant, then scrambled past the woman into the house. "Waiting for me?" he said, turning to face the woman. "Are you Marlena?"

"Yes, I am," she said, surprised. "Who told you my name? I thought—"

"Your neighbor, Britta—" he started to say, then stopped as Marlena's face went white.

"We don't have much time," she said, recovering. "Quick! In here," and led him toward the front of the house.

They entered a small room, and Richard pushed past Marlena to Kahlan's side, holding her face in his hands. "Are you all right? How bad—?" She looked strained, but her color was good, and she was smiling at him.

"Oh, Richard," Kahlan breathed, her hand holding his to her cheek, "thank the spirits. I'm fine, thanks to Marlena," she nodded toward the woman smiling indulgently at them from the door.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment. I have something to take care of," she said, and there was something in her tone that made Kahlan frown. She made her way over to the bed and scooped up Fleur, who'd been remarkably silent, even for a wisp. "Seeker, if you hear soldiers, whatever you do, do NOT leave this room. Do you understand?"

Richard stood up and frowned at her, confused. "But—"

"No buts!" she said emphatically. "I know what I'm doing. Everything depends on you keeping your head! Everyone in this village. Do I make myself clear? And stay away from the window!"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, surprised, and she swept out of the room.

Richard turned back to Kahlan, noticing as he did the tattered remnants of Kahlan's clothing draped across the foot of the bed. _That means_— He blushed, glancing back at Kahlan, her bare shoulders just visible above the covers.

She looked at him, suddenly aware of exactly what he was thinking, and blushed as well. Then his face changed and he moved forward quickly, grabbed her and lifted her up, pulling her close, the coverlet barely maintaining her modesty.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he whispered into her hair. "I thought I'd die when I saw you go into the water."

And she realized with a pang that he was crying. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I…I knew you wouldn't go if I were still on that side, and there was no way to get to you, so I did what I thought I had to to save you. Believe me," she said, wrapping her arms around him, despite her protesting ribs, "knowing what happened, I'm not sure I could do it again."

He squeezed harder, and she hissed in pain. He pulled back, looking intensely at her. "What is it? You are hurt, aren't you?"

She smiled ruefully at him. "Just a few broken ribs. Nothing I can't handle," she added at his look of dismay.

He snorted, shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

A dozen potential options flitted through Kahlan's head at that moment, none of them things they could act on. But apparently they showed in her face, because Richard let go of her as if he'd been burned, stepped back, and sat down hard in the chair he suddenly found behind him.

Kahlan stifled a laugh, particularly at the expression on his face, then realized that she was sitting up on her own, and was suddenly relieved. _At least if we have to start running, I might be able to manage it, at least for a bit_. She felt the coverlet slip slightly and grabbed to hold it close.

Suddenly, they heard shouting outside. "Fine! I'll report them, and then, Roderick, I'll report YOU!" A door slammed.

Richard's eyes went wide. "Damn! I knew I'd talked to the wrong person," he said, looking around, trying to decide the best course of action. Clearly, the first step was getting Kahlan dressed. He went to the foot of the bed and gathered up her things. "Quick, get these on," he said, bringing them up to her, and then standing there for a moment.

She looked at him steadily, and he blinked. "Oh, right," he said, and turned around. Kahlan struggled painfully to her feet, wincing with every breath and trying to keep her balance in spite of a wave of dizziness. She eased carefully into her clothes, cursing under her breath as she tried to lace up her corset. She finally decided to leave it loose and hope it held up—clearly her ribs weren't going to allow more than that. The white gown was definitely the worse for wear, but it would have to do. She laced it up loosely as well, then sank heavily down onto the bed, her energy spent.

Richard glanced back surreptitiously, then turned around when he realized she was clothed. He saw her boots at the foot of the bed, and grabbed them as well. "Here," he said, and helped her into the boots. It was obvious she was fading fast—the flurry of effort had left her shaking and pale, despite her protests that she was fine. He was going to have to find transportation for them somehow. But how on earth were they going to get across the bridge?


	8. Chapter 8

Water Under The Bridge, Chapter 8

Warning: Potentially annoying deus ex machina ahead...

And thanks for all the really kind reviews, everybody! I'm quickly becoming a review junkie.

*****************************************************************************

"Hello, Britta," Marlena said, stepping across the street to intercept the healer, who was starting toward the bridge.

Britta whirled to face her, and looked wary. "Don't try to stop me, Marlena. I know exactly what's going on."

Marlena smiled, but there was no warmth in it. "Stop you? Spirits, woman, I don't want to stop you. But you might want to reconsider it once I'm done here."

"Don't you dare use your magic on me—!" Britta started to say, but Marlena was already raising her hands, and beginning the incantation she'd used on Kahlan, though this time she repeated it several times. Energy crackled around her hands, and Britta stepped back fearfully. There was a bright flash, and Britta stumbled back, catching herself against the railing of her porch.

"Marlena!" a man said, stepping out of the house. He was tall and thin, with a gloomy expression. "What's going on?" His voice was thick, and Marlena knew he'd been drinking. _I can't say as I blame him_, she thought sadly.

"Roderick!" Britta said, and her voice sounded strange to him, different. More pleasant. He turned to look at her, and his eyes widened. "She used magic on me, Roderick! Make her take it back!"

He looked back at Marlena, who nodded. "Indeed I did, Roderick, but I won't be removing this spell. Not while she's intent on hurting my friends."

Roderick's eyes got even wider. "So it's come to this, has it?" he said. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised."

"Roderick!" Britta said, and stepped toward him. In the light of the open door, he could see even better that her appearance had changed dramatically. _For the better_, he thought, surprised, though it seemed when he looked closely at her that her features were a little…blurry. "What is wrong with you?" she said furiously. "You have to stop her!"

"Now why would I want to do that?" he said mildly. He shook his head. "No," he said, looking over Britta's shoulder, his expression hardening, "no, I think it's time things changed around here. Oy!" he called, gesturing wildly at something down the street leading to the bridge. "I've found her! The woman you're looking for!" He pointed at Britta.

Her face went white, and she whirled to stare, terrified, at Marlena. "What did you do to me?" she whispered.

Marlena stared back evenly. "Nothing I shouldn't have done years ago, you harpy. Now," she said, glancing back up the road at a contingent of soldiers heading toward them at a run, "I'd suggest you start running. Unless you think you can fight like the Confessor as well as looking like her."

Britta gasped, looking at the oncoming soldiers.

"There she is!" one of the soldiers yelled. Britta screamed, and turned, hiking up her skirts and running down the street as though her life depended on it.

***

Richard froze as he heard shouts outside, followed by the sound of boots hitting earth and the jingling of chain mail. "There she is!" a man's voice yelled, followed by a woman's scream, and more running.

Richard jumped as the door behind him opened, and Marlena came in as his hand went to his sword hilt. "Oh, so you heard it, did you?" she said, her eyes twinkling. "I've never seen Roderick stand up to her before. It was magnificent. And it's about time he did!"

Richard stared at her, his eyes wide. "We have to get out of here! She'll have the soldiers on us any minute!"

Marlena looked at him, amused. "Really? I think not. No, she's a bit too busy running away from those soldiers. And they think they're about to have the tremendous good luck of capturing the Confessor."

"What?" Richard said, baffled.

Marlena wiggled her fingers at Kahlan. "Remember my little trick that first night?" she said, her eyes twinkling. "When I really put my back into it, I can do some extraordinary things. Like making that spiteful healer look the spitting image of Kahlan Amnell. It helps that she's tall and dark haired like you, but I must say, it took quite an effort to overcome that sour face of hers. No, I expect she'll be leagues from here before the spell wears off. She has a good pair of legs," Marlena said, grinning, "so who knows, she might even outrun them."

Her smile was infectious. Kahlan found herself grinning at Richard, who still looked confused. "You're a wizard?" he said.

Marlena looked down modestly. "I wouldn't go that far. But I do come from a fine long line of wizards. My mother said I'm cousin to Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander himself!"

_This woman is my cousin?_ Richard thought, amazed. _Am I related to __everyone__ in the Midlands_? "But…but Zedd said that kind of magic was incredibly powerful!" Richard protested.

Marlena looked disapprovingly down her nose at him, which was impressive given how much shorter she was than him. "My dear boy, apparently there are some parts of the family history Cousin Zeddicus is unfamiliar with. The women in this family have always had the power to obscure. I had a little help," she lifted Fleur up to show Richard, "and I've practiced a bit more than most, though luckily no one around here has seen me do it in years." She grinned again. "I doubt anyone would mind though, least of all Roderick Moragon. Heaven knows why he ever married that shrew. And it's clear he's asking himself that these days."

Richard finally let himself relax, trusting this bizarre little woman. He looked over at Kahlan, who still looked exhausted, wondering if they dared let her rest longer. Marlena noticed the look, and hustled him out of the room. "You go on in there and find yourself something to eat, boy! I'll look after your…friend." She waggled her eyebrows at him while she shut the door, and he flushed.

Marlena turned to Kahlan after she shut the door. "Now, I think you need to get back into that bed, child." Kahlan didn't protest as Marlena bent to pull off the boots again, and helped Kahlan lie back gingerly onto the bed. "There's no need for you to hurry off. We'll leave the dress on, I think. You've been through enough for the time being. And it wouldn't do to have that boy finding you unclothed again."

Kahlan blushed wildly. "We're not—he's not—" she began.

"Of course he is," Marlena said, rolling her eyes. "He's mad about you. And more than a bit entranced by your womanly wiles, I think." She pulled the covers back up over Kahlan, smiling as she did. "And that dress certainly doesn't hurt. I know it's probably helpful for people to see Confessors as attractive, and who wouldn't show off a perfect bosom like that—some men go for the melons, but those are the men to stay away from, if you ask me. In my experience, though, the real heartbreakers are the women with a reasonable size and the right shape, if you catch my meaning, and you certainly have that. But I have to say, most of the time it just isn't practical, is it? The dress, I mean, not the breasts. Of course, most of the time breasts aren't particularly practical either—"

_Spirits, I have to stop this_, Kahlan thought, wondering if her face could get any redder. "I was thinking the same thing myself," Kahlan broke in, then stammered, realizing what that sounded like, "I…I mean…about the dress, and…and practicality. But it is tradition."

"And you don't mind him looking at you like that now and then, do you?" Marlena said, smiling knowingly.

Kahlan sighed. _There's no getting past her with this, is there?_ "No," she finally said, embarrassed. "No, I don't mind it." Her look turned inward, though, and Marlena could see she was troubled.

"Don't you worry, dear," she said, patting Kahlan's hand. "The spirits will guide you. They'll find a way for you both." She fluttered out of the room, leaving Kahlan with her thoughts and a sudden overwhelming need to sleep.

*********************

Sorry, I know the whole "magically altered appearance" thing has been done to death lately, but I had this part in the works before Mirror. Really. I mean it!


	9. Chapter 9

Water Under The Bridge, Chapter 9

Okay, here's the not-so-big finish. I didn't want to leave you hanging, and I won't have time to post this weekend. This has been loads of fun to write. Thanks for coming along for the ride! I have two more longish pieces in the works, and that's largely due to the encouragement from all of you who've reviewed.

*****************************************************************************

"How long do you think we have?" Richard asked Marlena a bit later, pausing between bites of a hunk of bread.

Marlena considered. "Well, the nearest outpost is at least a week to the south. If they catch her, they'll probably take her directly there. The spell will likely hold for at least a day, maybe two. If they don't bother to check on her much, they might not even notice the spell's worn off, but we probably shouldn't count on that. I think we can figure on at least two days. You can be across the river and well away from here long before they get back."

"But what about you?" he asked, frowning. "Won't you be in danger?"

"Well, I've been thinking about that. I'd been feeling for a while that it was time to move on. Britta might make trouble for folks around here if she gets back and I'm still here. I've family across in Harfield. Now might be a good time to visit them." She patted his hand, touched by his concern. "Don't you worry about me. A woman with my talents can manage for herself. And before I go, I might see about doing a little something about that bridge." She smiled knowingly at Richard, who burst out laughing.

***

The next day, Richard and Kahlan got up early, planning to get a good head start on the D'Harans now that Kahlan was at least close to being well enough to travel. They were surprised to be met at the bridge by a large group of the villagers. Richard's hand went to his sword hilt, but he needn't have worried. Apparently word had spread of their presence, and how they'd come to be in Waterford, and the entire village had pitched in to provide them replacements for their lost gear.

"These are for you, Confessor," a burly man with enormous hands said, handing Kahlan two very plain but clearly very well-made daggers. She tried to refuse him, but he was having none of it. "I couldn't have it known that Harland the Blacksmith had a chance to help the Seeker and the Mother Confessor and didn't do it. Bad for business," he added, grinning. "And if these beauties help send a few D'Harans on the long journey, then so much the better."

Kahlan thanked him warmly, and then a man with a very kind face pressed a white bundle into her hands. "This is for you as well," he said. Kahlan unfolded the bundle to discover it was almost a duplicate of her Confessor's gown, even down to the hood. "I hope the fact that it belonged to my wife won't deter you. I had to let it out a bit in the bodice," he said, and Kahlan blushed, remembering Marlena's embarrassing words the night before. "And for the Seeker," he handed Richard a wool cloak in a rich russet color. "The least a simple tailor can do after what my wife tried to do."

"Roderick, there's never been anything simple about you," Marlena said from her cart, which was sagging under the strain of all her belongings. "And I think ten years of marriage to Britta was more than penance enough for any sins you've committed."

Roderick blushed, ducking his head, as a number of the villagers laughed uproariously.

"But what about all of you?" Kahlan asked, concerned. "The D'Harans—"

"Don't you worry, Confessor," Harland cut in. "Even if the D'Harans do believe Britta about what happened—and I'd be very surprised if they do—once we set fire to Marlena's house, I think they'll believe we're loyal enough."

Richard and Kahlan looked over at Marlena, eyes wide. "What?" she said. "It's not as if I'm going to be using the place anymore."

"We'll put on quite a pitchforks-and-torches demonstration for them," Roderick added. "Look angry everybody!" The crowd roared angrily, then burst into laughter. "And we'll be very insistent that they hold all three of you to account for the destruction of our bridge."

At Kahlan's raised eyebrow, Harland said, "I've been saving some dragon's breath for a rainy day." He grinned, and this time, Kahlan and Richard joined in the laughter, Kahlan a bit gingerly.

They set across the bridge, waving goodbye to the villagers as they went. Marlena followed just behind, and paused when they reached a crossroads a few minutes later. "I'm headed thisaway," Marlena said, gesturing. "But I expect you're headed for more populated territory."

Richard nodded, but he regretted parting ways with this funny little woman.

Kahlan sidled her horse over next to the cart, and leaned across to hug Marlena gently. "I can't thank you enough," she said, grasping the older woman's hand as she pulled away.

Marlena waved away the thanks. "I'll consider us even if you promise to come visit me in Harfield someday."

"Absolutely," Richard said. "Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"Me?" Marlena said. "Of c—"

There was a thunderous boom behind them, and they turned to see a plume of smoke, dotted with bits of debris falling. Marlena smiled with satisfaction. "Well, now neither of us has to worry about much for a while. That Harland does good work." She nodded at them briskly. "You take care of each other," she said, slapping the reins against the donkey. As she pulled away, she turned to call back to them. "And don't you worry—where there's a will, there's a way!"

Richard turned to look at Kahlan, perplexed, but Kahlan was looking after the plump woman, a small smile on her face. And Richard thought he saw hope in her eyes.


End file.
